


Mistake

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, ive never sinned like this before, oikawa and hinata arent together in this, this is such sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has trouble getting off one night when suddenly Oikawa pops up in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone welcome to my first successful attempt at writing actual explicit content by myself im quite proud of myself since before i would get flustered by just typing "nipple"
> 
> im thinking about making this into a chaptered fic (or maybe just a long one/two-shot?) maybe so if enough people are interested then?? maybe??? idk
> 
> btw i barely read over this so please forgive any awkwardness or mistakes

It was a mistake.

The times Hinata jerked off were few and far between. By the time he'd go to bed, his energy would usually be completely depleted for the day. With all the volleyball practice, then having to deal with his hyperactive sister on top of homework, by the time he'd slip into bed, he would be burnt out.

But sometimes, after enough time had pent up, he'd lay in bed with an uncomfortable heat spreading through his body. Usually, it was a quick and easy task to get himself off. The extended periods of time between masturbation sessions left him sensitive to touch. But for some reason, his body refused to relent tonight. The feeling of his hand wasn't enough. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get off.

In the haze of heat and arousal, Hinata began to think. He needed something to help, something or someone to fantasize about. Numerous faces came to mind. He knew he couldn't jerk off to his teammates - that'd be weird, it'd make things awkward, _c'mon, Hinata_ \- so he had to settle for someone he wouldn't see that often.

Kenma - no good, they were best friends. Kuroo - no way, he was pretty sure he and Kenma had something going on between them. Turnip Head - what the fuck Hinata _no_. Seijou's Ace - no, not quite right, though Hinata wouldn't deny the small attraction he had for him. The Grand King-

A shudder ran through Hinata's body, his hand stopping as the Grand King's handsome face and dangerous eyes came to the forefront of his mind - the memory of their eyes meeting during that final spike during the practice game at Aoba Jousai was still as vivid as ever. He remembered every moment after that when the Grand King's eyes were on him, observing him with who knows what kind of intentions in mind.

_"Chibi-chan."_

Another shudder made it's way through Hinata's body with a jolt of arousal accompanying it. Hesitantly, he began to move his hand again. The pleasure that rushed through him had somehow multiplied, leaving him breathless and panting. The thought of those powerful hands on him, running over his skin, toying with him, made him feel weak. Hinata closed his eyes and let his imagination go.

_He started at his chest, pushing his shirt up to mouth at a nipple as one hand held him down. The other hand moved down to palm his clothed erection._

Hinata couldn't stop the small whimper that left his throat. Another burst of pleasure coursed through him as he imagined that smooth as chocolate voice whispering dark accusations to him.

_"You're such a dirty boy, Chibi-chan. Touching yourself to a man you barely even know? So filthy."_

_Hinata gasped and whined beneath him, pleading for Oikawa to hurry up and touch him._

_The hand that was palming him soon tugged at the hem of Hinata's pajama pants and boxers, teasingly slipping a few fingers underneath and caressing the skin on his hip bone. Hinata's hips jerked up, trying to get some sort of friction. Oikawa clicked his tongue, reprimanding him for being so impatient._

_Then slowly, oh so horribly slowly, he pulled down Hinata's pajama pants and underwear before finally grasping his hard cock. His thumb swiped over the head a few times before his hand began to gradual to stroke his full length. He'd take in every little detail of Hinata's expression - from the way he squeezed his eyes shut, to the way his mouth opened to let out a gasp or a moan, to the way his ears burned in the overwhelming heat. The hand grasping him was relentless, determined to make Hinata a blubbering, flustered, debauched mess._

_A small chuckle escaped the back of his neck. "You're so cute, Chibi-chan."_

Hinata's gasped as another strong burst of pleasure ran through him. He clamped his free hand over his mouth to stop any moans that threatened to leak out. The hand firmly grasping his leaking cock began to pick up the pace. He felt himself getting close, but it still wasn't _enough_.

 _"A-_ Ah _.. Nngh..G.... Gran...d.... Ki..._ ngh _!"_

_Oikawa clicked his tongue again, his hand momentarily stopping his ministrations. Hinata's eyes shot opened, pleading the man above him not to stop, why did he stop, he's so close._

_"That's no good, Chibi-chan. You need to call me by my actual name."_

_Hinata blearily blinked up at him, pouting slightly. It wasn't fair, especially when Oikawa was still calling him Chibi-chan. "O-Oikawa... san..."_

_Oikawa smiled at him. His hand went back to working him, now going even faster with Hinata's broken groans of his name._

_"Good... You're so good for me, Chibi-chan."_

_"Oi..kawa-san... Oikawa-san... p-_ please _..."_

_"Are you close?"_

_Hinata nodded with a swift jerk oh his head, a whine escaping the back of his throat._

_"Cum for me, Chibi-chan."_

"Oikawa-sa... _ngh_!"

The fantasy melted away in a burst of white as Hinata came into his hand. Panting heavily, he rolled over to blindly grab at his night stand for some tissues to clean himself with.

As he came down from his post-orgasmic high, the scant energy he had left he spent on one thought:

_This was a mistake._

...

From that night on, whenever the heat would grow too much to just ignore and sleep away, Hinata would jerk off to scandalous fantasies of Oikawa Tooru - the best setter in Miyagi, his best friend's old teammate, their rival, the Grand King.

**Author's Note:**

> darn... i was hoping this would be at least 1k words... oh well. if i decide to extend on this i might write more for this part first.
> 
> heyo if u liked it why not leave a kudos or maybe even a comment to help support the sin and maybe more stuff will be on the way
> 
> if you ever wanna talk to me about oihina aus or ideas hmu on tumblr my url is bruhkomaeda.tumblr.com


End file.
